Raph and the Cats
by Daydream1
Summary: Poor Raphael! This seems to happen to him all the time! The time, Raph finds a box of kittens and brings them home. I don't know exactly where I'm going with this but I'll find out later.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja turtles and I forgot who owns them. Sorry.  
  
Author's Note: I'm beginning to believe a will never be able to finish a story. I keep getting new ideas, which I don't mind, but I can't seem to put chapters on a story without getting one. It's driving me insane! (Bangs her head against a wall then stops) Well at least it's better than writer's block (shudders).  
  
Raphael was walking down the street (isn't he always?) towards the manhole that led to the lair. He and Casey had just been to the movies to see an obviously R rated movie and had parted ways a few blocks back. Hearing a noise, he turned abruptly to where it had originated. Seeing nothing, Raph kept walking but he was on the alert. Another noise. Raph pulled his Sai, ready to defend himself from the attacker, but no one was there. Getting really P.O'd, Raphael forced one sai back in its holder but kept the other one out just in case. Once again, he heard a scrabbling noise. "Argh! If you want to fight, just come out and try it already!" Raph basically yelled and pushed aside a bunch of trashcans to get to the sound. As he set one aside, an orange blur came flying out at him. "Raoww!" screeched the cat as it tried to cling to Raphael's plastron. It slid to the ground since it couldn't get a grip, but scratched him nicely on the way down. "OW!" yelled Raph. "Dang cat!" The cat hissed at him and then went back behind the trashcans. For some unknown reason, Raphael decided to look behind there too. The orange cat was curled up in an old cardboard box surrounded by a bunch of differently colored furballs, obviously kittens. "Great." Raph said when it saw them. The cat seemed to have decided that Raphael was okay and wouldn't hurt her (for another unknown reason). She looked up at the turtle with what he took as a help look. "Why am I always the one who finds these things?" He asked himself as he sighed and picked up the box. The cat purred luxuriously at him. "Am I cursed?" he questioned the cat, "I mean Mikey or Amber would love it if this happened to one of them, but no, it happens to me." The cat meowed at the end of this spill. As if just recognizing what he was doing, Raph stopped walking (which he had started after he picked up the box) and shook his head. "Mikey is starting to rub off on me. (He starts to walk again) I will not talk to cats. I will not talk to cats." He muttered and set the box down beside the manhole cover. Prying it off, Raphael continued to mutter his chant thingy.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lair.  
  
"BOOM!!!" A giant explosion noise (we're getting a lot of those tonight, aren't we?) filled the home of the turtles. "What was THAT?!" Leonardo said jumping up and running off to the kitchen. He was joined there by Amber and Michelangelo who were just as confused as him. What they saw was a funny sight. Donatello was crouching behind the counter, his face black from the explosion. Covering the counter were more cooking utensils than you can count, plus some weapons that were also being used. The thing that had made the explosion was the microwave. It was totally annihilated, to Mikey's dismay. "My microwave!" Mikey yelled falling on the remains of his beloved little oven (Hehe I'm so stupid). Donny timidly poked his head above the counter. "Is it dead?" He asked. "I think so." Amber said nodding her head. "Is this an egg?" Leo asked pulling something from the wreckage. "An EGG?! An egg murdered my poor microwavey?! The inhumanity!" Mikey sobbed. "I really doubt that it was the egg that blew up the microwave, which I too will miss Mikey." Amber said scientifically. "Oh, my poor darling microwave." Mikey was stroking it gently. "Donny, what did you cook the egg in?" Leo questioned, catching onto where his human sister was going with this. "A bowl." Donny told him. Amber rolled her eyes. Boys were always blunt. "What was the bowl made of?" She said as if she was talking to a baby. "Metal." "METAL! YOU PUT METAL IN THE MICROWAVE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A GENIUS, DONATELLO!" Michelangelo said angrily, as if he was going to kill Donatello. "Yes. Was that wrong?" Donny said quietly. "AHHHH!" Mikey yelled and tackled Donny. "HELP! Get off me Mike! I didn't know!." Leo pulled Mikey off him. "Chill. We'll get you another microwave, Mikey." Leo said. "Yeh." Mikey whined, "But it won't be MY microwave." Donny gave Amber a questioning look. "You don't put metal in the microwave. It (she points towards dead microwave) blows it up." She told him. "Well, why didn't anyone ever tell me that!?" Donny yelled. "I just did." The girl said with a grin. Suddenly, Michelangelo grabbed a spatula and brandished it towards Donny. "OUT!" he yelled. "Okay, okay! Quit it!" Donny said rushing out of the kitchen and locked himself in his room. "You two too!" Mikey ordered Leo and Amber out. "Why?" Amber asked. "I want time with microwavey!" He said unhappily.  
  
Leo and Amber exchanged looks. "You have to get him a new hobby." Amber told her oldest brother as they left Mikey in the kitchen lamenting over the fallen microwave. "What did he do to you, my darling?" Mikey was talking to it. "Why me?!" Leo asked looking back at him. "You're oldest." Amber said in a duh tone. Leo sighed. "Okay. Any suggestions?" Amber shook her head. "Nope." "You're a big help, you know that?" Leo told her as the two of them flopped down on the couch. She nodded. "I'm a perfect little person." Leo shook his head. "You wish." "I don't have too. Let's play Bloody Roar, please!" Amber begged, clasping her hands together. Leo looked at his sister who was giving him a puppy dog look. "Okay, okay as long as you quit doing the cute face thing." Leo said turning on the Playstation. "Yeeeeh!" Amber said happily, grabbing a controller. In about an hour, Raphael came in carrying a cardboard box. "Well, here it goes." He muttered under his breath. Donny, who had finally come out of his room, noticed him first. "Hey Raph." Raph winced. He had been hoping to get to his room before they knew he was there. "Hey Donny." He said and walked past his brother. "Um, really tired, gonna go right to bed. Later." Leo took time to look at the clock. "But it's only nine." "I know that Leo! I want to get up early to uh, practice." Raph's aggravated voice came from his and Mikey's room. "Ooookay." Donny said and went to go check on Mikey even though Mikey might bite his head off. Suddenly, Amber leapt up from the floor and began jumping around the room. "I won! Haha, take that Leo!" Amber's little bunny mutant had taken out Leo's tiger. Leo shook his head and groaned. "Beginners luck." Amber's mouth fell open. "What do you mean beginner's luck!? I've been playing Mikey against this game for weeks!" she stated.  
  
Dundundun! What will happen to Raphael's kittens? How will Leo ever regain his record for winning this game? Will Amber ever quit boasting? What about Mikey's Microwave? Stay reading!  
  
Sorry, I just had to do that! I know Donny's out of character on the blowing up the microwave, but it was funny! I got the idea when I put a metal bowl in the microwave and it started sparking! I didn't know either. I don't know where Splinter is. I'm not good at coming up with lines for him (I'm not that wisdomitic). He will show up! (He always does.) 


End file.
